One type of food container holds food that is being processed, as when the food has just come out of an oven or is being heated (as by microwaves or infrared lamp) or otherwise has fluids that drip from the food, and where it is undesirable to eat the dripping fluid. One example is where the food consists of chicken or beef that is dripping grease. In that case, the food container should separate the dripped grease from the rest of the food and resist later mixing them. In some stores, the still-hot food is tilted for display, and the container should assure that the already-dripped off grease does not soak the food. One prior art approach is to place grease-absorbent material at the bottom of the container, and to mount a layer of strainer material (e.g. a fine screen) on top of the absorbent material. This approach adds a considerable cost to the container. The container is usually a throw-away container that is sold for a very low cost.